A Foto
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: Oneshot fofa RH.


* * *

**A Foto**

Por Melissa Hogwarts

- x -

* * *

Já eram quatro horas da tarde. O sol continuava quente e Hermione suava. Olhava para o relógio impaciente. A que horas ele iria chegar? "_Melhor que seja logo... Já não sei mais o que faço!"_ .

A fotógrafa lustrava a lente da câmera bruxa lentamente, como se esquecesse de que havia um cliente. O estúdio já estava pronto, as luzinhas piscavam, o cenário magicamente dançava. Só faltava ele, claro.

Por que é que Rony sempre atrasava? Era sempre assim. Às vezes, Hermione achava que ele simplesmente não se importava com as coisas que ela fazia. Ele não se esforçava! Nunca chegava no horário, nunca fazia qualquer esforço para demonstrar que ao menos se esforçava e sempre... Parou.

Era melhor parar. Nem sabia o que tinha acontecido. Ele podia estar realmente apressado para encontrá-la, podia ter atravessado uma rua correndo e ter sido atropelado por um Nôitibus Andante! Já estava de prontidão para procurar Rony no St. Mungus quando descartou a idéia. Pouco provável...

Ou talvez ele tivesse aparatado e ficado com alguma parte do corpo para trás. Hermione perdeu o ar só de imaginar que parte do corpo seria. Bobagem. Rejeitou o pensamento de novo. Era até provável, mas pouco prático. Devia ser outra coisa...

Outra coisa, outra coisa... Que outra coisa? Estava ficando ansiosa, suas mãos estavam suando. O que iria fazer? Não tinha mais idéias. A fonte de criatividade tinha esgotado. Precisava de Rony, precisava daquele jeito trapalhão dele para...

- Uaaaaaaaaah!

Hermione olhou para frente, Sofia estava bocejando. Ótimo, a menina estava com sono. Que beleza de foto de bebê bruxo ia tirar da própria filha! Cadê Rony que não vinha?

O problema de Hermione era que a menina não queria sorrir. Sofia fizera todas as caretas, bocas e expressões possíveis – Hermione chegou a suspeitar que ela daria uma excelente atriz -, exceto um simples sorriso. E não adiantava. A fotógrafa pacientemente lhe dera bichinhos para brincar, fotos engraçadas, tudo, e ela não ria! E não parecia querer, também.

Hermione não era boa naquelas coisas. Tentara animar a filha, mas pelo jeito, só a deixara com sono. Excelente!

- Olha aqui pra mamãe! – chamou Hermione que, numa medida desesperada, arriscava uns passos de giga escocesa que sabia.

Não serviu de nada. Sofia abriu a boca de sono e a única resposta frustrante que Hermione teve foi a risada da fotógrafa.

Se ao menos pudesse distrair a menina com outra coisa... hum, um livro! Claro, crianças adoram livros. Abriu a bolsa esperançosa, mas só encontrou um manual resumido de documentos históricos raros com 500 páginas. Não, não era apropriado para uma criança de 2 anos. As letras eram muito pequenas.

- Escuta, Sofia: – começou Hermione, colocando um sorriso de plástico no rosto – a dona aranha subiu pela parede, veio a chuva forte e a derrubou. A chuva foi embora e o sol já vai surgindo, e a dona aranha continuou subindo... Quer a coreografia?

Hermione começou a balançar de um lado para o outro, parecendo um João bobo, fazendo gestos com as mãos e com os braços. A encenação de aranha subindo não enganaria nem um elfo doméstico.

- Humpf – fez a menina, colocando uma cara fechada no rosto que lembrava assustadoramente Hermione.

A garotinha tinha cabelos castanho-claros, sardas por todo o rosto e bochechas rosadas. Se parecia um pouco com Hermione quando esta tinha aquela idade ou, pelo menos, era o que seus pais diziam. A Sra. Weasley jurava de pé junto que Sofia era idêntica à Tia Tessie quando mais nova.

- Não gosta? – perguntou Hermione, frustrada.

- Nop – fez Sofia, ficando mais interessada nos babados do vestido amarelo.

- Filha – Hermione chegou perto dela, sorrindo –, mamãe precisa muito dessa foto. Não quer uma foto linda para dar ao vovô?

- Blurgh!

Hermione achou que aquilo era um não.

Não tinha mais jeito. Tinha que tomar medidas drásticas.

. a . a . a .

Tinha babados demais. Foi o primeiro pensamento de Hermione. E o chapéu ficava muito esquisito. Demorou alguns segundos antes de sair detrás do biombo. Respirou fundo e deu uma espiadinha na filha. Ela balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, séria. _"Filhos são filhos"_ – pensou Hermione, com coragem.

A fotógrafa explodiu em risadas, mas Hermione fingiu não ligar que estava ridícula vestida de palhaço.

- Sofia! Olha só, eu sou um palhaço!

E começou a dançar de um lado para o outro, se atrapalhando um pouco com os sapatos quatro números maiores. Mas Sofia não deu mostras de qualquer reação. Ficou estática, olhando a mãe, numa expressão que lembrava choque.

Hermione cantou todas as canções que sabia. Dançou todas as coreografias de sua infância. Fez mímica, careta, contou piada; mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi fazer o dia da fotógrafa mais feliz. Cansada e resignada, ela sentou no chão e implorou para a filha com voz de choro:

- Sofia... por favor... Sorria pra mamãe! Por favor, só quero tirar uma foto. Por favor, sorria para mamãe...

A menina deu um bocejo em resposta. Hermione apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, chateada. Como era difícil lidar com crianças. Deveria haver algum tipo de feitiço que as fizesse obedientes. Algo como dizer...

- Sorria! – Hermione completou o pensamento.

Naquele instante, Hermione não conseguiu acreditar: Sofia estava sorrindo! Um sorriso aberto, numa risada gostosa. Batia as mãozinhas alegremente. A fotógrafa, correndo com a câmera, tirou várias fotos.

- Ah, meu bebê! – gritou Hermione de contentamento, dando um giro completo de tanta alegria.

- P-pa-pai – fez a menininha apontando mais à frente.

- Papai não está aqui – falou Hermione amargurada.

- P-papai – repetiu Sofia.

Hermione virou-se para trás e entendeu o que fizera Sofia sorrir. Não fora seus apelos, nem alguma espécie de feitiço para bebês. Rony tinha acabado de chegar à porta.

- Papai! – exclamou Sofia abrindo os bracinhos, como que chamando o pai para perto.

. a . a . a .

**N/A:** Eu quis escrever uma coisa fluffy e essa fic já estava meio pronta. A idéia inicial veio desde o amigo oculto de um fórum que eu tirei a Nikari Potter, então dedico a fic a ela. Eu comecei a escrever, mas não consegui terminar a tempo. Mas antes tarde do que nunca. É bobona, eu sei, mas eu gostei. Ainda agradeço à Nika pela betagem da fic!  
E essa história aconteceu de verdade comigo. Eu era um bebê e eu só sorri para tirar a foto quando meu pai apareceu. rs


End file.
